His Guardian Maniac
by Black Rose Of Destiny
Summary: When Johnny comes back, Squee doesn't know what to say, eventually he moves in with Johnny and Nny finds out a little secret about Squee...Don't read if you are new to JTHM contains some spoilers to JTHM. NnyDevi and SqueeStacie
1. And now he returns

His guardian maniac.

O.k. go easy on me this is my first real fan-fic. It's about Johnny and Squee after Johnny comes back. I haven't really read Squee but I'm working on it. It kinda takes place 9 years after JTHM left off with him telling Squee he's not gonna see him for awhile. Eventually Squee moves in with Johnny and Johnny finds out a little secret about Squee. Oh and for the story to work I have set what age both of them were when JTHM ended. Since Jhonen never said what ages they were I deduced that Nny was around his early to mid-twenties and Squee was around 5-7. For this particular story Nny was 20 and Squee was 7. Well now that that's out of the way we can begin with our story.

Oh yeah rated for later chapter….

Disclaimer: Oh yes All characters © My lord and master Jhonen Vasquez

I don't own them, though I wish I did…

Chapter 1 And now he returns…

"Good luck, Squee. Sleep tight" Nny said as he left the window to his house and Squee could feel himself get sleepy he closed his eyes and opened then again to see his room, although it was very different when he was a child.

Childish posters and doodles were replaced with band posters and dark-stylistic drawings and one piece of paper specially taken care of. The piece of paper was old and worn the only thing that could still be read clearly was "Hapy Noole Bo." Shmee was sitting on the night stand missing his eye and he looked like some one had ripped out more stuffing than he was already missing.

"No Shmee I'm fine," Todd said to the bear as he looked out the window. "You know Shmee, Mr. Neighbor man wasn't really that bad," Mr. Neighbor's mailbox was over flowing and grass had actually begun to grow on the ground.

He continued "I mean he did save me that one time from that rapist guy at the mall and if it weren't for him smashing dad with that robot toy dad would still be here telling me how I ruined his life."

Squee looked much different than he did 9 years ago. He had grown lankier and very pale, plus he had started going over to the "neighbor's" house, every now and then he would run out screaming, usually because he found another horribly mangled and decayed corpse, but he was getting used to that. He did though in one of the lower rooms find some really cool black and white paintings that he had slowly been bring up. But now he was sitting in his room hovering over his easel, still trying to find some inspiration. Suddenly squealing tires were heard and a beat up old car screeched into the drive way. A man in a black cloak steps out of the car, unlocks the door to the house, turns around, grabs all the mail and enters the house.

"No, it couldn't be…no I'm seeing things" Squee said as he jumped up from his bed, "Need to go to the mall, need brain freezy, need new trench coat, oohh trench coat." Todd grabbed his wallet, his hoodie, and his spiked hat.

He walked passed his mom's bedroom; she was passed out on the bed, and walked out of the house. It was a short walk to the bus stop; unfortunately Jem, Stacie, and Bridgette were sitting on the bench. 'I wonder why Jem's boyfriend isn't giving them a ride.' He had no problem with the girls but some one told Derek; head of the football team and Jem's boyfriend, that he had called her a bitch, which lead to Derek kicking Squee's ass. Todd stopped a few feet from where the bench was and was willing to wait there but Stacie noticed him.

"Hey Todd! Come sit with us!" Stacie yelled as she waved her arms wildly in the air. Squee couldn't be rude if his life depended on so he sat down in between Bridgette and Stacie. Stacie slinked her arm around his and smiled.

"So where are you going Todd?" Bridgette asked as she put her hand up to shield the sun.

"Just needed to get out of the house," he stated plainly.

"Well wanna come with us?" Stacie asked as her cheerleading skirt began to ride up as she crossed her legs.

Meanwhile a dark shaded figure looked out of his window at the boy, as dark as he was, sitting and talking nicely with _cheerleaders_! "I better keep an eye on that boy…"

"I'm fine, but thanks for asking" Squee replied as the bus pulled up.

All of them boarded the bus and picked the large seat in the back. Squee just sat there as the three girls chattered on, his mind kept coming back to the man that entered Mr. Neighbor's house. 'It couldn't have been him, he wouldn't have been.. .'

"Hey Todd, isn't this your stop?" Jem asked kicking him out of his trance.

"Yeah, thanks, bye," he said as he got up, but Stacie brought him down into hug and kissed his cheek.

"See you at school Monday" Stacie said as she giggled to her friends. Why she had a crush on him he would never figure out, but it was nice to have some one be nice to him besides him "posse".

Squee exited the bus and walked into the mall, it was a huge building with three stories, all though the top was a movie theater. "Ok first place to go, need something to drink," he said as he headed for the food court

2 hours later he had bought a new trench coat, with bondage-straight jacket like straps, and played at least 19 games of DDR. He looked at his watch seeing that he had already missed the bus that would take him home. "Better go out the back," he said to himself as he exited the building in to an alley.

When he got out he saw Stacie sitting on a dumpster smoking, she looked sad.

"Hey," he said plainly, she lifted her head and nodded at him. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" Squee asked her.

"Well we first ran across Bridgette's boyfriend so she left so they could do it in his car, then Derek showed up and he a Jem went off to his car, probably to have sex to, hence leaving me all alone," she said as she took another drag of he cigarette and offered it to him.

"No thanks, I don't smoke, well I'm sorry. You should probably head home, it's not safe here at this hour." He looked around and didn't see any one but he was still couscous.

"It seems every one has some one except me," she said as she got up and put out her cigarette, "But I'm gonna change that!" Suddenly she grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. This was the last thing he had expected, but he had to admit it felt good. Her tongue was like an eel in his mouth and her hands were wrapped tightly around his neck. His long boney fingers grasped her waist, her skin was so soft. Suddenly she pulled away. "I-I-I'm sorry…" she said then turned around and ran off to the bus stop.

"Whoa," was all he could mutter as he stumbled out of the alley. That was the best kiss he had ever had in his life.

As he walked down the street the street lamps flickered as he saw a couple on a bench. The girl looked like she was struggling and the guy was pressing himself on her. "No stop!" he could hear her say. The girl tried to get up but the guy pulled her back down.

"Hey leave her alone!" Squee said as he approached the bench.

"Leave, now Todd!" He recognized that voice, it was Jem.

"No, he can't treat you like that," he said as he pulled Derek off of her.

"You should have left, runt," Derek yelled as he through a fist at Todd. It collided with his jaw and sent him flying. Derek than began to kick Squee in the chest as Jem tried to stop him. "Get off me, bitch!" he said as he shoved her to the ground.

Squee could barely see out of his eyes, blood obstructed his vision. Suddenly Derek screamed and fell on the ground next to Squee, the back of his head cut off. Todd could see a stickly figure holding a knife standing over him; 'Dear God, I don't wanna die…' was his last thought before he passed out.

When he woke up he was in Mr. Neighbor's house on a small couch. "What's going on?" he asked as he looked around. "I thought you would be asleep longer after a fight like that," came a voice; it caused Squee to jump up off the coach and slam to the floor. "Calm down, Squee, you act like you just saw a ghost…"

Squee couldn't believe his eyes, he really was back. Squee stood up, walked of to him, and hugged him.

"Squee, don't touch Nny!" Johnny said freaking out. Johnny didn't look much different than he did 9 years ago.

"What happened to you?" Todd said looking at Nny.

"Well let me tell you…"

So what do y'all think of it? Please review, because I suck…

P.s. I know it's short but I did my best.


	2. Making amends

Disclaimer: Oh yes All characters © My lord and master Jhonen Vasquez

I don't own them

Chapter 2 Making amends…

There it was, her apartment, at least it was 9 years ago. It was very unlikely that she still lived there or that she was still single, but it was worth a shot. Johnny walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. But it wasn't Devi or Tenna that answered, it was somebody else. "Umm, hello, is Devi here?" Nny said nervously.

"Devi hasn't lived her for 2 months, but I can give you her new address," the girl said as she got a pen and a small note pad and scribbled something on the paper and handed it to him.

"Thanks, but why did she move?" he asked.

"Well I didn't really meet her, but Tenna said that she finally got over her fear, her fear of what she didn't say but it had to be bad for her to not wanna move for almost 9 years," the girl said plainly as if it was nothing, but Johnny knew, he caused it and he hoped he still had time to make it right.

The drive to her house seemed to take forever and Johnny had made almost 6 u-turns but changed his mind. 'I have to see her,' he thought as he pulled up into the drive way. The house was nice, with a quant little flower garden growing out front. Nny could have sworn that each step he took was as loud as a fog horn. He extended his hand and rang the door bell. He could hear feet scuffle and some one yell, "I'll be right there!" The door opened and there Devi stood paintbrush in hand and her hair pulled back into two tight pony-tails.

"It can't be…" she said, but was caught off guard when Johnny caught her in a tight embrace and kissed her lightly on the lips. She didn't know what to do; it couldn't really be Nny kissing her. How did he find her, but she had to admit this felt good. Finally he let her go and looked at her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for the pain and fear I caused you, I had issues that I was trying to take out on you, I can only imagine what it was like for you all that time you were scared to leave." He was bearing his soul to her. "I just wish that I could have shown you how much you actually meant to me then. I'm sorry," he finished and looked at her eyes.

"You talk too much," she said as she pulled him into another kiss.

Johnny shot up from his bed panting. 'I touched her,' his mind pulsed. Even though he was disgusted by the thought of touch he had never dreamed about it before. It felt so real, he checked his pockets, no piece of paper with her address. "It was all a dream," he said to himself as he got up and headed for the kitchen. He was so absorbed into trying to figure out his dream he didn't even notice Squee sitting on the sofa. After Nny got his glass of water he sat down next to Todd.

"So, what happened to you?" Squee asked him as he changed channels on the small black and white TV.

"I did some 'soul' searching, if some one without a soul can say that," Nny said sipping his water. "I just wish I had figured out more, but I was getting home sick, so I came back here and I had been watching you, to see how you turned out. I must say that you turned out good, except for the whole cheerleader thing."

Squee simply raised an eyebrow at him, "You mean Stacie?"

"Yeah I never figured for a cheerleader lover, but then again she didn't seem like the source of all evil…"

"What do you mean?" Squee asked raising an eyebrow.

"I met the devil and just too actually freak me out he reverted to the form of a cheerleader, plus I've never like cheerleaders, especially since high school…" a scared look crossed Johnny's face but passed.

"Heh, it's funny that you know the devil because after you left my best friend was the anti-christ, his name was Pepito," Squee smiled to himself, "besides those cheerleaders don't judge me for my looks but for my personality." (Dear God how cliché is that?)

A dark, toothy, smile crossed Johnny's face as an idea popped into his head. "Hey, wanna go kill a group of blonde cheerleaders?" Nny said as he looked over at Todd. The expression on his face was priceless. "Just kidding" Nny said as a creepy, yet oddly, innocent smile crossed his face.

"Dear God, Johnny, so why did you get up?" Todd asked, looking back at the TV hoping to get the conversation on a lighter tone.

"I had this dream, as you know I hate the touch of other humans, yet I had a dream that I kissed this girl, this girl I actually liked a lot but I ruined it when the voices in my head told me to 'immortalize the moment', and now I wonder if I should look her up maybe I could talk to her…" Johnny hung his head as he remembered the look on Devi's face as he held the knives up to her so long ago.

"You should look her up, if you liked her so much you should see if she's still single, or did you try and kill her, is that why your worried?" 'Great I'm turning into a frikkin' physiatrist' Squee thought to him self as he looked to Johnny, he had his legs pulled up to his chest and was looking straight ahead.

"I don't know if she'll forgive me, on my little vaca I learned to control these feelings I've tried to get rid of, so I can open them like flood gates sorta but I could never get a hold of the ones she made me feel," Nny said as he stretched out his legs and arms.

"What was her name" Todd asked not really interested but still trying to sound pleasant.

"Her name was Devi, I can't remember her last name," Johnny said sadness dripping from his voice. (Did she even have a last name?)

Squee had to keep himself from bursting out laughing. Johnny gave him a death glare and it bothered him that he didn't know why. "Johnny, Devi is like this town's greatest artist, but come to think of it her most known painting is called 'My tangle with a maniac' probably after you."

"Where is she?!" Johnny said shooting up from his coach.

"I'm not for curtain but we can check her official site" Todd said as he got up slowly, 'We'd have to go to my house; I have a weekly check on her work."

"Well then let's go!"

After about 45 minutes of searching the site they found out that she lives just on the out skirts of town in a little house. "So let's leave now, I just hope she forgives me."

One and a half hours of driving and Squee was starting to feel sick from the smell in the car, stale blood and chemicals, Johnny wasn't seeming to fair as well either but just as Squee was about to say something Johnny made sharp left and turned off the car. The house was just like in Nny's dream, just like it. Johnny got out of the car and looked at the house.

"So, we even going to the door?" Squee said as he pushed Johnny to the door and rang the door bell.

"SQUEE!" Nny yelled as Todd ran back to the car and the door opened to reveal Devi, she was more beautiful than he remembered. She took one look at him and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the house.

"How the fuck did you find me?!" Devi screamed as she held him against the wall, her paint brush just above his head as if it were a knife.

"I came to apologize in person, you didn't seem to take to it when I did it on the phone with a recording," he said trying his hardest no to let his voice give away any thing but it was getting harder with each word.

"Do you know how long it took me to go back outside? I thought I would be scared forever, how could you come back?" Nny could tell that she was furious but he had another look in her eyes that he couldn't figure out. 'But why does he stir feelings in me that should be fear, but it's happiness?' her mind pulsed as she lowered her brush and let go of the front of his shirt. They stood there like that for a good while before Johnny broke the silence.

"Um, should I go?" Nny asked as he tried to look at Devi.

"Yes, I mean no, um I mean, I don't know, your not planning on killing me are you?" she continued to babble but nothing Johnny could understand.

"I guess I'll go then," he said as he grabbed the door handle.

"Wait," she said as she grabbed his shoulder, she could feel him tense up. "You don't have to leave if you don't want to," Devi said blushing.

"No I probably should Squee's probably suffocating in my car right now," Nny said as he opened the door.

"Well, come back and visit me," Devi said as she kissed him on the cheek and closed the door behind him. He stood there for a while touching his cheek. He strode slowly back to the car, got in, and started it.

"SO….how'd it go?" Todd asked as Johnny pulled out of the drive way.

"I guess it went ok, it could've gone worse," was the last thing he said through out the entire car ride home. About half way back Squee had started to get hungry and drummed his finger on the arm rest, each time changing the rhythm a little bit.

"You, hungry?" Johnny said out of nowhere, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Sure, where do you wanna go?"

"Taco Hell…"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ok for this entire chapter I was listening to Regina Spektor's new cd, which I highly endorse, go get it and be amazed by her sweet voice. That's why it was on a softer tone than I really wanted it to be but I like how it tuned out. Anyways next chapter is gonna have a hint of lemon due to my friend RedheadObsession's little lemon scene she wrote on my laptop, so I told her I'd use it, guess who gets laid! LOL. Anyways I'm working on another story that is loosely based on a conversation I had with one of my friends. First chapter should be up in a few days, check it out-And Into This World We Fall-

Why don't you press that little button over there, you know you want to…


	3. Dance Club Riot

Disclaimer: All characters © My lord and master Jhonen Vasquez

I don't own them

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 Dance Club Riot

Squee had no idea why Johnny had dragged him to this club, the last time Johnny told him that he went to a club was to kill people so Todd was cautious.

_I made a choice that I regret now what I see is what I get it's too late to look back  
I've got no way to switchback it's too late to look back ain't ok I've got no way to Switchback, wait, how can it be too late because I don't want to play  
With such a price to pay chained to what I can't reclaim  
I'll never be the same won't be the same again  
A painful picture that I can't forget now what I see is what I get_

At least the music was good, Squee could see people that he recognized from school, but he didn't see Stacie or the other cheerleaders, he didn't expect to see Jem for awhile after Nny had killed Derek, she was devastated but she no long had her bruises from that night. He had to admit he felt bad for her. Suddenly every body jumped up as a band walked onto the stage. "Please give it up for Drowning Pool!"

_Let the bodies hit the floor, Let the bodies hit the floor, Let the bodies hit the floor; Let the bodies hit the…FLOOR!_

Both Squee and Johnny began trying to make there way through the crowd.

_Beaten why for, can't take much more, here we go, here we go!-_

Todd finally saw Stacie dancing in the crowd; she was dressed different than she did at school, black lace mini-skirt, black halter top that showed a good amount of her midriff, she had a spike through her nose piecing and all the little colored gems that normally filled her ear holes were now steel hoops and spikes. If her hair wasn't so light brown she would have fit in completely. Her heart shaped face was highlighted with dark make-up and black lipstick. (Ohhhhhh, I finally described Stacie just now!)

_1 nothing wrong with me, 2 nothing wrong with me, 3 nothing wrong with me, 1 something's got to give, 2 something's got to give, 3 something's got to give NOW!- _

Nny noticed Squee heading for some girl, it kinda looked like that cheerleader but so much darker. He thought nothing of it but then saw a big guy wearing all black head towards the girl and Squee. Johnny got a bad feeling and grabbed his backpack. The guy tried to grab and dance with the girl and Todd pushed him back. The guy through a punch but Squee ducked. Johnny was trying his hardest to get through the crowd to Todd, but before he knew it, he couldn't see Squee or the girl anymore, nor could he see the guy.

_Let the bodies hit the floor, Let the bodies hit the floor, Let the bodies hit the flo-_

Suddenly the some one screamed and the band stopped playing. Every one moved away from who ever screamed creating a circle around the person. Johnny made it to the circle to see the guy on the ground with a knife sticking in his chest, it was one of his old knives, but he didn't bring those with him. 'Squee couldn't have done that, could he Johnny thought as he made his way out of the building before the police got there and search everybody.

Meanwhile in an alley a few blocks away…Todd and Stacie were catching their breath. "Did you kill him?" Stacie asked between breaths.

"I don't think so, but I defiantly hurt him," Squee said standing up straight and walking over to Stacie. "Did he hurt you?" he asked touching her arm.

"A little," she said holding up her offended wrist.

Todd touched it making her wince, he remembered how soft her skin felt, and he began stroking her wrist with his thumb. She looked up into his eyes and moved slowly closer to him. He pressed her against the wall of the alley and kissed her, hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck; he warped his arms around her waist. How ironic his first time was just how he pictured it, well there were a few differences...

First off he never thought it would be in an alley, but at least she was someone pretty, someone that liked him. He didn't go as rough as he wanted. When he first penetrated her she winced which cause him to lose control but then he gained it back and went at an agonizingly slow pace.

He thought he had hurt her enough, but what he didn't realize the hurt was what she wanted. She kept telling him deeper harder; he quickened his pace and thrust harder each time. She guided he hands to her breasts where he began to knead them, and then he drove into her core. Her muscles tightened around him and he came right then and there like a geyser. He rested there a moment then pulled out and his juice trickled down her leg. She looked up at him, he was panting.

"That was…great," she said feeling a little awkward.

"Yeah, do you wanna come back to my place?" he asked her afraid of the answer.

She raised his chin to look at her, "I'd love to."

Johnny finally came home; he had to kill some one, considering he didn't get a chance to at the club. It was great, who needs sex when you can kill a wrenched bitch? He sat the bag containing his leftovers from Taco Hell on the table and went to see if Squee was home yet.

He looked in his room, no Squee; the coach, no Squee; finally he went to the only room that he had never killed any one in. It was a room that he hadn't gone into since he came back, he highly doubted that Squee was gonna be there but he thought he would check anyway.

When he opened the door he was astonished, the room had been cleaned and Johnny's old paintings had been brought from the lower rooms. The room had also been painted a deep red and a bed and night stand had been brought in. Candles and a lamp were lit on the night stand and over hanging head board. But what surprised Johnny the most what was on the bed, there lay Squee and the girl from the club, sleeping in each others arms.

"Maybe I'll go draw some Happy Noodle Boy," Johnny said as he left the sleeping couple alone…

--------------------------------------------------------

YAY! Chapter 3 down! I'm on a roll!

Click the teensy-tinny button…


	4. The after math of a great night

YAY for chapter 4! I'm really proud of myself for getting to chapter 4 most my stories end with just one, so I give myself a pat on the back. Yeah Johnny was a little freaked at the end of the last chapter, so now something good is gonna happen to him. You know my friend-who was the inspiration for my other JtHM story; she gives me a butt load of inspiration- said that Johnny would probably a much happier person if he got laid, well that's not gonna happen any time soon but it will happen, but he's gonna have to get used to human touch, that is if he doesn't have a mental break down before that. LOL!

Any way on with chapter 4! Oh and thanks to sunglassesANDunicorns, thesuppernugget, and camelofdoom for the reviews. It means a lot to me.

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 The after math of a great night

When Todd woke up Stacie was facing him with her face at his chest and her hair in his face. He breathed in the smell of her hair, cotton candy. He got up as easily as he could and went to the kitchen. He walked right past Johnny who was asleep on the table, drooling on his Happy Noodle Boy comic that looked like he had just started. "So what happened to you last night?" Nny said never opening his eyes.

Squee jumped about three feet in the air and spun around. "Dear Sweet Angry Jee-zus, Nny don't do that," Todd said as he opened the fridge and got the orange juice.

"You didn't answer me, Todd," (Uh oh, he called him Todd)

"I saved Stacie and then we came here," he said failing to mention what happened in the alley.

"So it was _you_ that stabbed that guy?" Johnny said lifting his head up off the table, Squee giggled; a little bit of Happy Noodle Boy's face had bled onto the side of Nny's face, he wiped it off. "So were you?"

Todd got this sad-scared look on his face, "I didn't know what came over me, and I had brought that knife just in case. I had been taking it everywhere with me. Any ways when I say Stacie I was excited, but then that big brute tried to hurt her, I had to defend her, so after he swung at me, I pulled the knife just to scare him but then he like fell on it. But what scares me the most about the whole experience was that…I liked seeing him die." Squee hung his head so low, Johnny was sure it would hit the ground.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, I'm sure it was just that you were relived she was safe," Nny said as he ushered Todd back to the room. Nny would never say, but he was proud of Squee. "Maybe I'll go visit Devi…no, yes!" There he went again arguing with him self. He had been doing that a lot, ever since he visited Devi that time. He had done this many times before on whether or not to visit her. "Yes, no, yes, no, yes, NO!" that's how it usually went. "I'm going and that's that!" he yelled to himself as he grabbed his car keys and sped to his car before he changed his mind again. Another hour drive was behind him and now he stood in front of her door once again arguing with himself at to whether he should ring the door bell or not. But before he could press flesh to plastic the door opened and he was pulled in by the front of his shirt. "It was taking you so long to decide that I decided for you," the girl said.

Devi was wearing a black pleated skirt with purple and black stripped leggings and a white tank that had paint splattered all over it. "I'm sorry, I've been having trouble deciding things lately," Johnny said staring around the small cottage like house.

"Well, why don't we catch up?" Devi asked leading him to the coach.

"That would be fine," he aid taking a seat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh My Fucking God! I'm sorry it is so short and bad but it took forever to write this chapter. But hey now that exams are out of the way and school is out I'll have more time to write. At least I hope so, I'm pretty sure I failed most of the finals, excluding IPC because the teacher told me I made a 74, yay.-duly note the sarcasm. Anyway once again sorry for how long this took.

P.S. The first chapter to "And Into This World We Fall" will be up in a day or to, I just have to figure out how to end the chapter with you asking for more! Heh, oh yeah I could always use a good review on my blogs for myspace. Their open to the public and if you wanna be my friend drop me a message with you friend request saying your from Love you all for reviewing! blog. Have a Merry Christmas!


	5. Author's Note

Dear Readers

I am sad to inform that I will be putting this story on hiatis for the time being due mainly to writer' block.

But I do have good news in this, if you happen to be fans of InuYasha I am submitting my own fanfic.

The reason for working on that instead of this is that I had previously written a good amount of chapters in a journal.

So I am terribly sorry to have to pull this.

Yours truly

Liz 


End file.
